Under Control
Under Control is the eighteenth episode of the first season of and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Summary UNCLE JOHN AND HIS DARK SECRETS — While Stefan struggles to control his new situation, Elena and Jeremy are surprised by a visit from their uncle, John Gilbert. Alaric has an awkward talk with Elena about Isobel. At a Founder's Day event, Stefan displays a rare party attitude and Damon's attempt to find out why Uncle John has returned to town takes an ugly turn. An incident at the party causes trouble between Matt and Tyler, and the relationship between Matt and his mother, Kelly, reaches a new low. Meanwhile, Elena's effort to comfort Jeremy falls short and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Guest Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Rob Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Justin Smith as Duke Trivia * Antagonist: John Gilbert. * John makes his debut in this episode. * John reveals to Damon that he knows that he's a vampire who was turned in 1864, and knows that Katherine was not actually trapped in the tomb, as Damon and many others believed before the tomb was opened. * Damon figures out that John is Elena's biological father. ** However, this would not be confirmed officially by John and Isobel until the episode Isobel. * We learn that Stefan is having difficulty controlling his cravings for human blood after feeding on it for the first time in decades in the previous episode. * The Founders' Day Kick-Off Party takes place in this episode to begin the celebration of the 150th anniversary of the founding of Mystic Falls. ** This episode also establishes that Mystic Falls was chartered as a town in 1860. * This is the only episode of the first season in which Malese Jow (Anna) does not appear since her introduction in Bloodlines. * It is revealed that John has his own Gilbert ring after Damon attempts to kill him, only for him to come back to life minutes later. ** It was also revealed that the Gilbert ring that Alaric was given by Isobel was originally John's, and that the ring John was wearing in this episode belonged to his brother Grayson. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School **Founders' Hall **Donovan House Body Count *John Gilbert - broken neck, killed by Damon Salvatore (resurrected by his ring) Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.15 million viewers in USA, which was 0.33 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Damon: (about the loud music) "Can you turn it up a little bit? It's not getting annoying yet!" :Stefan: (continues exercising) "Sorry." :Damon: "When are you going back to school?" :Stefan: (starts push-ups) "Soon." :(Damon kneels beside him with a glass of blood in his hand that he purposely holds right in front of Stefan's face) :Damon: "Ugh, come on, just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural." :Stefan: (about the glass of blood) "Will you get that away from me, please?" ---- :Damon: "I don't get it. You know you don't have to kill to survive-- that's what blood banks are for! I haven't hunted a human in... God, way too long." :Stefan: "Wow, I'm impressed." ---- :Alaric: "So, how do you deal with it?" :Elena: "What do you mean?" :Alaric: "With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." :Elena: "It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." ---- :Damon: (loudly) "No, Elena I will not go to your bedroom with you. (He flops on Elena's bed in her room) Ahh, just like I remembered it." :Elena: "Stop messing around." :Damon: "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" :Elena: (shocked) "What?" :Damon: "Yep." :Elena: "Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart." ---- :Damon: "The Stefan you know was "Good behavior"-Stefan. "Reign it in"-Stefan. "Fight against his nature to a annoyingly obsessive level"-Stefan. But, if you think that there's not another part to this, then you haven't been paying attention." :Elena: "He's not you, not even close." :Damon: "Well, he doesn't want to be me. But that doesn't mean that deep down, he's not." ---- :Elena: "Are you drunk?" :Stefan: "Umm... Okay, I know it's a little weird, but it's really helping me. Alcohol... it takes the edge off." :Elena: "You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." :Stefan: "I totally am, yeah." :Elena: "How worried do I need to be?" :Stefan: "Oh no. You don't need to be worried, it's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts." ---- :John: "Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems that there was a tomb under the church. The vampires were hidden away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But, then, you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it." :Damon: "And you're telling me this why?" :John: "I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way." :Damon: "Good. Well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice." ---- :Damon: "The town's favorite son-- look at his ring." :Alaric: "Well... looks like mine." :Damon: "Yeah, and that'd be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" :Alaric: "Isobel, my wife." :Damon: (laughs) "Who gave birth to Elena... under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." :Alaric: "You think John knew Isobel?" :Damon: "I think John knows a lot of things." ---- :Stefan: "I tried so hard to keep it together tonight, and it was working... it was working. But then Matt's mom... she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands." :Elena: "And then what happened?" :Stefan: "And then that—- that guy in the parking lot-- I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it." :Elena: "But, you didn't?" :Stefan: "No, but I wanted to. Elena, my—my head is pounding. And I feel like my... my skin is on... is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never—- I've never felt before in my entire life. And all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you and so I'm telling you this." :Elena: "It's okay. I need you to tell me these things." :Stefan: "But I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to know that this side of me exists." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= normal_tvde117011 (1).jpg|John and Damon. normal_tvde117010.jpg|John telling Damon that he knows he is a Vampire. normal_tvde117009.jpg|Damon and John. normal_tvde117008.jpg|Damon and John exchanging words. normal_tvde117007.jpg|Stefan and some random guy who wanted to start a fight. normal_tvde117006.jpg|Stefan and a random. normal_tvde117005.jpg|John in the crowd. normal_tvde117004.jpg|Alaric and Jenna. normal_tvde117002.jpg|Damon giving Elena a rose. 1x18-Under-Control-the-vampire-diaries-11163612-500-333.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x18-Under-Control-the-vampire-diaries-11604257-1273-715.jpg TheVampireDiariesTrailerUnderControl70.jpg the-vampire-diaries-under-control-part-1-hq.jpg tumblr_lja8zrCfqg1qig4lco1_500.png vampire-diaries-under-control.jpg 0057409099b.jpg Screenshot_584.jpg Screenshot_586.jpg Screenshot_587.jpg Screenshot_588.jpg Screenshot_589.jpg Screenshot_591.jpg Screenshot_592.jpg Screenshot_594.jpg Screenshot_596.jpg Screenshot_597.jpg Screenshot_599.jpg Screenshot_598.jpg Screenshot_600.jpg Screenshot_601.jpg Screenshot_602.jpg Screenshot_608.jpg Screenshot_604.jpg Screenshot_605.jpg Screenshot_606.jpg Screenshot_607.jpg Screenshot_609.jpg Screenshot_610.jpg Screenshot_611.jpg Screenshot_616.jpg Screenshot_617.jpg Screenshot_619.jpg Screenshot_620.jpg Screenshot_621.jpg Screenshot_622.jpg Screenshot_623.jpg Screenshot_624.jpg Screenshot_625.jpg Screenshot_626.jpg Screenshot_628.jpg Screenshot_629.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x18 : Sous contrôle Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One